jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbek25/Miłość we współczesności
Cześć. To mój pierwszy blog. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Długo myślałam nad fabułą, aż w końcu doszłam do wniosku, że napiszę coś, czego jest już dużo, ale po swojemu. Podstawowe informacje: *'Valka nie żyje' *'Stoick jest właścicielem firmy wycieczkowej' *'Pyskacz to nauczyciel' *'Bohaterowie słabo się znają i chodzą do 1 liceum' *'Będzie Histrid, bo to głównie o nich' *'Myśli będą napisane przechylonymi słowami' Nexty będą pojawiać się co trzy dni. Nie będę już przedłużać. Życzę miłego czytania, przepraszam za błędy i proszę o komentarze. ''' Rozdział I' Perspektywa Astrid ''Dziś mija siódma rocznica śmierci mojej mamy. Nie wiem, czy mam iść do szkoły, czy nie. Czy naprawdę chcę przez cały dzień na pytania typu "Wszystko w porządku" odpowiadać zwykłe, smutne i nieprawdziwe "tak"? Po pewnym czasie ludzie i tak zorientują się, że tylko ich spławiam. W takie dni jak dziś nigdy nie imprezuję. Siedzę w moim małym, oblepionym szarą tapetą pokoju, schowana za szafą i udaję, że to tylko zły sen. Mimo, że za oknem świeci duże, jasne śłońce, a jego delikatne promienie muskają mnie po policzkach to i tak na mojej twarzy nie ma uśmiechu. Dla innych ten dzień jest taki sam jak wczorajszy, czyli nudne lekcje i odpały z kolegami. No, ale nie dla mnie. Koniec! Muszę wziąć się w garść i przestać myśleć o samych smutnych rzeczach. Powoli wstałam z łóżka i popatrzyłam przez okno. Chociaż, że świeciło słońce to zbierało się na deszcz. Odwróciłam się i poszłam do łazienki. Kilka minut i byłam ogarnięta. Miałam zamiar związać włosy w taki sam warkocz jak zwykle, ale najwyraźniej nie było mi to pisane. Gdy już kończyłam to gumka wystrzeliła w moją suczkę Wichurę ( był to młody owczarek niemiecki, którego sieść była koloru brązowego, w niektórych miejscach przechodząca w ciemną żółć). Bardzo się wystraszyła i podarła moją bordową bluzę, która jako jedyna nie była w praniu. - Dzięki przyjaciółko, więć teraz muszę iść w krótkim rękawku, a pogoda byle jaka. - powiedziałam i ruszyłam po plecak. Nagle usłyszałam dzwonek, więć szybko poszłam i otworzyłam drzwi. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu w progu stał nikt inny niż mój chłopak Sączysmark. - Wow! Ciekawe po co przyszedł. I tak byliśmy parą tylko na pokaz, więc o co mu może chodzić? - Cześć Astrid. - niby powiedział spokojnie, ale po jego minie wnioskuję, że jest zdenerwowany. ''- Hej. - przytaknęłam. - Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć - powoli przęłknął śline - ja, to znaczy my musimy się rostać. - Co!? - krzyknęłam tak głośno, że chyba usłyszeli mnie na końcu ulicy - więć najpierw na kolanach błagasz mnie, abym została twoją dziewczyną, a teraz o tak po prostu ze mną zrywasz? - Tak - powiedział tak oschle, że miałam ochotę mu przylać - taa, już sobie pójdę. - Idź i nie odzywaj się do mnie! - krzyknęłam i pokazałam mu język, a on momentalnie zniknął. - No to pięknie! - warknęłam do siebie pod nosem - Ten dzięń jest po prostu SUPER! - powiedziałam ironicznie - Najpierw bluza, a teraz to - nałożyłam plecak i poszłam w kierunku szkoły. Droga do szkoły minęła mi bardzo szybko. Może to temu, że cały czas myślałam o Sączysmarku i jego arogancji. No nie wiem... Z pochyloną głową zbliżałam się do wejścia, gdy zauważyłam znajome buty. One napewno należa do Heatery( dziewczyna o kruczoczarnych włosach, moja najlepsza kumpela, która jako jedyna wie o mojej rodzinie). Ale chwila tych obok nie kojarzę. Podniosłam wzrok i skierowałam go na stoją na przeciwko mnie dziewczynę z trzema blond warkoczami. Chyba ją kojarzę ... - Ooo! Astrid! Cześć. To Szpadka - Heatera popatrzyła na mnie upominającym wzrokiem i mówiła dalej - no z naszej klasy. - Racja - odpowiedziałam i przywitałam blondynkę. ''Dla innych to, że nie zna się osób z swojej klasy jest dziwne i niezrozumiałe, ale dla mnie ... to normalne. Nie lubię zawierać wielu nowych znajomości, ale skupić się na jednej. Jak to mi tata mówi "Jestęś antyspołeczna skarbie. Powinnaś więcej czasu spędzać z swoimi rówieśnikami.". Mój tata jest kochany, ale od śmierci mamy sam mnie wychowuje i nie dokońca dobrze mu to wychodzi. - Astrid, Astrid - Delikatny głos wyrwał mnie z zamyśleń - Wiesz już z kim będziesz w parze na festiwal projektów? Bo ja jestem z Szpadką. - Co, jaki festiwal? - Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć o jaki projekt chodzi. Ostatnio miałam o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż to. - Nie mów mi, że zapomniałaś. - powiedziała gniewnie Heatera - No dobra, chodź to ci pokażemy. - kiwnęła porozumiewaczo do Szpadki i razem pociągnęły mnie do tablicy ogłoszeń. Popatrzyłam na białą kartkę z listą przygotowaną przez szkolnego pedagoga, Pyskacza Gbura i nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co jest tam napisane. - Ej, Astrid - ocknęłam się - ty jesteś z tym przystojnym brunetem, co przyjażni się z przewodniczącym naszej klasy, Śledzikiem. Co! Ja mam być z Czkawką. Z nim. Może jest przystojny i wysportowany, ale po za tym to laluś, który myśli, że bezkarnie może podrywać każdą dziewczynę w szkole. Jezu, ten dzień jest coraz ciekawszy. Co teraz? Może niech jeszcze pękną rury i mnie ochlapią? Tak, to byłoby zdecydowanie najlepsze podsumowanie dnia. Myślałambym tak jeszcze długo, gdyby nie dzwonek. Podniosłam z niemi plecak i z dziewczynami ryszyłyśmy na lekcje. Perspektywa Czkawki Rano obudziłem się z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Niby nie wiem czemu, ale coś podpowiadało mi, że to będzie fajny dzień. Szybko podniosłem się z łóżka, ubrałem swoją ulubioną bluzę z czarnym jak noc smokiem i zszedłem na dół. - Witaj, synu - powiedział jak zwykle promienny Stoick- co ty dziś w takim dobrym nastroju? - tak to jest jak codzień chodzi się z przygnębioną miną. - Sam nie wiem czemu, ale coś mi podpowida, że chociaż raz będzie lepiej. -No dobrze. Tu masz śniadanie, a ja lece do pracy. - Naprawdę nie rozumiem, po co mu się tak śpieszy. Ja tam bym wolał zostać w domu i przez cały dzień nic nie robić. Z wielkim pospiechem zjadłem śniadanie. Można by nawet rzec, że wepchnąłem je na raz do buzi. No, ale bardzo mi się śpieszyło, bo już prawie ósma. Wstawiłem brudne naczynia do zlewu i podszedłem do moich kumpli. - No ile można czekać. - narzekał Śledzik. - Nie wiesz, żę nasz mości książe musi się jakieś półgodziny stroić przed lustrem? - Sączusmark musiał wtrącić swoje trzy grosze, ale ja tylko westchnąłem i zauważyłem brak jednej osoby. - Mieczyk gdzie twoja siostra? - zapytałem, a on machnął obojętnie ręką. - Emmmm, ja tam pamiętam, czy nie pamiętam, a ... poszła z Heaterą . - Ale po co? - popatrzyłem na moich kolegów pytająco, a Śledzik od razu zerwał się do odpowiedzi. - No wiesz Czkawka, to przez ten projekt. Poszły coś omówić, bo są razem w parze. - A tak, zupełnie o nim zapomniałem - klepnąłem się w czoło - a wiecie może z kim ja jestem? - Tak, z Astrid Hofferson. Szliśmy dość szybkim krokiem, mówiąc szczerze biegliśmy.'' Bardzo się ucieszyłem wiadomością z kim będę w parze. Od niedawna zaintrygowała mnie Astrid. Myślałem o niej dniami i czasami nawet nocami. Była inna niż wszystkie dziewczyny jakie znam. Miała twardy charakter, który pomagał jej być niedostępną. To dodawało jej uroku. Ale mimo to chciałem poznać ją bliżej. Wiedziałem, że tam w środku siedzi miła dziewczyna, której czegoś brakuje, ale nie byłem świadomy czego.'' Gdy byliśmy pięć metrów od weścia do szkoły zadzwonił dzwonek, który oznaczał, że się spóźniliśmy. Jak poparzeni wlecieliśmy do szkoły i z hałasem wparowaliśmy do sali. 'Rozdział II' Perspektywa Astrid Nauczycielka sprawdzała obecność, gdy do klasy wtargnęli Czkawka, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Sączysmark - na to imię krew się we mnie gotuje. Byli cali czerwoni. Po prostu 100% buraki. Usłyszałm ztłumiony śmiech i od razu się odwróciłam. Zobaczyłam Szpadkę, która zakrywa ręką swoje usta, aby nikt nie zauważył, że znów jej brat stał się chwilowym pośmiewiskiem. Szczerze, gdyby nie to, że jestem przygnębiona to i ja spadałabym z krzesła przez nieopanowany śmiech. - Przepraszamy za spóźnienie - wycedził grubszy blondyn, było widać, że jest bardzo zdenerwowany. - Spokój! - krzyknęła nauczycielka do śmiejących się na końcu sali dziewczyn - A wy siadajcie na wolnych miejscach. Czwórka chłopaków ruszyła w głąb klasy, szukając miejc siędzących, gdy mnie olśniło. Były tylko cztery wolne miejsca, z których jedno obok mnie. Nie, no tylko tego brakowało. Czyli mój plan, aby cały dzień przeżyć spokojnie pogrążając się w smutku zostanie zniweczony. W głebi duszy modliłam się, aby to nie był Sączysmark. Tego to bym już nie wytrzymała. Nadal byłam na niego dziko wściekła. Zwróciłam swój wzrok spowrotem na moją ławkę, a tam, obok mnie siedział Czkwaka. Nawet się ucieszyłam. Nie musiałam szukać go już po całej szkole, aby omówić szczegóły projektu. Perspektywa Czkawki Miałem usiąć obok Miry, ale gdy zauważyłem, że Astrid gniewnie patrzy na Sączysmarka, który idzie w jej stronę, zmieniłem zdanie. Zwinnym ruchem zagrodziłem mu drogę i sam się do niej przysiadłem. Z drugiej strony to może szybciej się z nią dogadam w sprawie projektu. Ale nie mogłem. Nauczycielka ciągle na mnie spoglądała i nie miałem manewru otworzenia buzi bez dostania uwagi. Zacząlem, więc pisać notakę, która swoją drogą jest wykańczająca. Nagle kątem oka zauważyłem, że piękna blondynka, z którą od teraz będę siedział na polskim, patrzy na mnie tymi swoimi cudnymi oczami. Od razu się zarumieniłem. Próbowałem przestać, ale wychodziło jeszcze gorzej. Dałem za wygraną moim rumieńcom i skupiłem się na straszliwym wykładzie. Miałem wrażenie, że ta lekcja dłuży się w nieskonczoność, gdy w końcu zadzwonił ciężko wyczekiwany dzwonek. Wszyscy wyszli z sali, a ja stojąc już pewnie poza jej ścianami zatrzymałem się przed Astrid. - Czyli to z tobą mam robić ten projekt - zapytałem jakby nigdy nic. - Chyba tak - odpowiedziała obojętnie. Już miałem zapytać ją kiedy się spotkamy, ale zawołała ją Heatera, a ona szybko do niej podeszła. Postanowiłem później z nią pogadać i udałem się do kumpli. Późniejsze lekcje były tak przynudzające, że prawie zasnąłem, aż w końcu nadszedł czas na ostanią lekcję, czyli godzinę wychowaczą. Nie taką zwykłą tylko kolejny wykład z serii "Jak wy się zachowujecie". Nasz wychowawca Pan Gruby jak zwykle powtarza to samo. Najpierw strasznie nakrzyczał na blliźniaki za te ich ciągłe kłótnie i bójki. Potem sprowokował Sączysmarka do złego zachowania i wstawił mu uwagę. To u niego normalka. Zawsze tak robi, bo jak się na ciebie uweźmie, to zrobi wszystko, naprawdę wszystko, aby tobie żyło się jak najgorzej. Minęło trochę czasu i na mnie tęż pszyszła pora. Posłał mi to spojrzenie, którego większość klasy się bała i już miał wybuchnąć agresją, ale zadzwonił dzwonek. I od teraz jestem uratowany przez stare pudło na ścianie - odetchnąłem z ulgą. Już miałem wyjść ze szkoły, ale przypomniałem sobie o Astrid. Gdzie ona może być. Objąłem wzrokiem cały korytarz i nadal jej nie widziałem. Zrezygnowany ruszełem do domu. Nagle, gdy byłem w parku coś mocno uderzyło mnie w prawe ramie. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem zapłakaną Astrid. Nic nie powiedziała i biegła dalej. Od razu za nią ruszyłem i dzięki dobrej kondycji dogoniłem. Złapałem ją za nadgarstki i popatrzyłem jej w oczy. - Puść mnie! - darła sie na cały głos, a że ludzie zaczęli się na mnie gapić wzrokiem " puść ją, albo zadzonię na policję " puściłem ją. - Słuchaj ja nie chcę ci nic zrobić, ja ... - Błagam zostaw mnie. Chcę pobyć sama! - Moim zdaniem w takim stanie nie powinnaś zostawać sama. Proszę powiedz mi co się stało. - Ale ja naprawdę nie powinnam ci mówić. To nic strasznego zostaw mnie i idź tam gdzie szedłeś. Perspektywa Astrid Nie chciałam mówić Czkawce o mamie. Wiedziała o niej tylko Heatera i nie miałam zamiaru zwierzać sie jeszcze komuś. To dla mnie bardzo trudne. Zawsze, gdy mówię o mamie, czy myślę o niej, to płaczę. Inni uważają, że jestem twarda jak skała. Nic mnie nie wzrusza i w ogóle nie mam emocji. Mylą się i to bardzo. Z resztą i tak nikt by tego nie zrozumiał. Ale jak tak na niego patrze. Takiego opanowanego i pełnego współczucia chłopaka. Jedynej osoby, która chce mnie wysłuchać. Tak bardzo chciałabym, żeby mnie przytulił... Czkawka pociągnął mnie za rękę i usiedliśmy na najbliższej ławce. - Nie pójdę. Nie zostawię cię samej. Rozumiesz? - Dzięki - nie wierzę, że to powiedziałam. - No to może jednak mi powiesz? - popatrzył na mnie błagalnie, nie mogłam mu odmówić. - Dobra, ale i tak nie zrozumiesz. - Napewno spróbuję. - No, więc dziś mija siódma rocznica śmieee ...- łzy popłynęły mi po policzkach strumieniami - śmierci mojej mamy - po tych słowach Czkawka zrobił tak bardzo współczującą i jednocześnie smutną minę jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam. - Ja to zupełnie rozumiem. Wiesz pewnego dnia, gdy byłem jeszcze malutkim chłopcem mama śpiewała mi piosenkę, którą do teraz pamiętam: Tam gdzie są bramki, furtki trzy, miał pewien ojciec córki trzy, (i tą najstarszą za mąż wydał dwa tysiące jej darował.)x2 Tam gdzie są bramki, furtki trzy, miał pewien ojciec córki trzy, (i tą średnią za mąż wydał tysiąc złotych jej darował.)x2 Tam gdzie są bramki, furtki trzy, miał pewien ojciec córki trzy, (i ta najmłodszą za mąż wydał polnego kwiata jej darował.)x2 Tam gdzie są bramki, furtki trzy, miał pewien ojciec córki trzy, wziął kija w ręce, idzie do wsi, do tej najstarszej puka do drzwi: " Och ty ma córuń, córuń ma, ty mi kawałek chleba daj", ("Weź ojcze kamień i utop się, po moich drogach nie szwendaj się.")x2 Tam gdzie są bramki, furtki trzy, miał pewien ojciec córki trzy, wziął kija w ręcę, idzie do wsi, do tej średniej puka do drzwi: "Och ty ma córuń, córuń ma, ty mi na starość chleba daj", ("Weź ojcze sznura i powieś się, po moich drogach nie szwendaj się.")x2 Tam gdzie są bramki, furtki trzy, miał pewien ojciec córki trzy, wziął kija w ręcę, idzie do wsi, do tej najmłodszej puka do drzwi: "Och ty ma córuń, córuń ma, ty mi na starośc chleba daj." (" Weź ojcze chleba i zostań tu, będziesz mi dzieci lulał do snu.")x2 - Mimo tego, że to smutna piosenka, to bardzo ją lubię. To jedyna pamiątka jaka została mi po mamie, bo ja również kiedyś ją straciłem. - Ja nie wiedziałam. I teraz widzę, że jest jednak na świcie osoba, która mnie rozumie. Ale jak ona umarła? - byłam tego bardzo ciekawa. - Pewnego deszczowego dnia jak zwykle bawiłem się z moją mamą klockami. Ojciec był w drodze powrotnej z pracy. Radaśnie spędzałem czas, gdy nagle do domu wpadł wujek Sączyślin... - Czekaj Sączyślin? A czy to nie ojciec Sączysmarka? - Tak, więc Sączysmark jest moim kuzynem. - Wow! Nigdy bym nie zgadła. - Tak, to zadziwiające. Mogę mówić dalej? - zrobił głupią minę. Dziwnę, że nawet w takiej smutnej sytuacji potrafi się wygłupiać. - Tak, oczywiście - spuściłam głowę. - Był bardzo wściekły. To właśnie tego dnia mój dziadek wybrał swojego nastepce, czyli mojego ojca. To on chciał zostać dyrektorem tej rodzinnej firmy, ale nie udało mu się. Postanowił, że odbierze bratu to co mu najdroższe, czyli mnie. Wiął do ręki nóż i szybko ruszył w moją stronę. Jako mały chłopiec nie byłem świadom niebezpieczeństwa i dalej układałem zabawki. Sączyślin podniósł ostrze do góry i celował we mnie, ale trafił w coś innego. Niestety w moją mamę, która oddał za mnie życie - jego oddech stawał się coraz szybszy, a słowa coraz bardziej smutne . Wtedy do domu wpadła ojciec i powalił wujka na ziemię. Przycisnął go do ziemi i zadzwonił po policję. Ta przyjechała niebawem i wsadziła Sączyślina do więzienia. Do teraz mój ojciec uważa, że to przez niego umarła mama. Ciągle powtarza, że gdyby przujechał minutę wcześniej to .. ona by ... żyła. - zauważyłam, że Czkawka ledwo powstrzymuje łzy i wtedy coś we mnie pękło. Nie dałam rady patrzeć w te piękne szmaragdowe oczy przepełnione łzami i ... przytuliłam go. W końcu zrozumiałam, że ktoś może mieć gorzej ode mnie. 'Rozdział III' Perspektywa Czkawki Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co zrobiłem. Zwierzyłem się komuś z skrywanej przez te wszystkie lata, tajemnicy. A ona mnie wysłuchała. Nie uciekła, nie krzyczała, nie śmiała się, po prostu wysłuchała. I na dodatek przytuliła. Chciałbym,aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie, To takie miłe uczucie być dla kogoś ważnym. Niby mam ojca, ale on uważa, że nie potrzebuję czułości i myli się ogromnie. '' - Astrid, dziękuję. To ja powinienem cię teraz pocieszać, a nie odwrotnie. - Wiesz, z tego co się przed chwilą dowiedziałam to ty miałeś gorzej. Moja mama zginęła, gdy rodziła brata, który umarł tydzień po narodzinach. - Uważam, że powinniśmy przestać licytować się kto ma bardziej pod górkę. - Masz rację. - uśmiechnęła się, a ja to odwzajemniłem. Nawet nie zorientowałem się kiedy zaczęło padać. Popatrzyłem na Astrid. Cała się trzęsła. Zdjąłem swoją bluzę i ją jej dałem. - Masz. Powinno ci się zrobić cieplej. - Dzięki, ale przez to i ty zmarźniesz. - E tam. Nic mi nie będzie. Odprowadzić cię do domu? - Jak możesz. Mieszkam tam. - wskazała średnej wielkości dom, zbudowany z czerwonej cegły. - To chodź już, bo nie zostanie z nas nic innego niż katar i kaszel. Dedyk dla '''tajemnicza15' za największą ilość komentarzy Perspektywa Astrid Ruszyliśmy, a Czkawka objął mnie ramieniem. Chciałam się wyrwać, ale zrozumiałam, że tego właśnie potrzebuję. Ciepła i miłego gustu. Wtuliłam się w niego jeszcze bardziej i zauważyłam pod jego nosem delikatny uśmiech. Doszliśmy. Sięgnęłam ręką furtki, ale zatrzymał mnie czuły głoś Czkawki. - Jak chcesz to zatrzymaj moją bluzę. - Dzięki - nie wiem czemu, ale podeszłam do niego i pocałowałam w policzek, po czym szybko zniknęłam w domu zostawiając go w osłupieniu. Zdjęłam buty i pobiegłam do łazienki. Przebrałam się w coś suchego, a mokre ubrania rozwiesiłam na suszarce. Zrobiłam sobie gorącą czekoladę i włączyłam mój ulubiony film. Próbowałam się skupić na oglądaniu, ale coś mi nie wychodziło. Ciągle myślałam o CZKAWCE.'' Czemu ja go pocałowałam? Co we mnie wstąpiło. Zawsze byłam twardą Astrid, która odrzucała każdego zalotnika i się tym wogóle nie przejmowała. Napewno będzie się jutro o to pytał. No cóż? Pozostaję mi jedynie pozytywne myślenie. W końcu co ma być, to będzie. Przyłożyłam głowę do poduszki i zasnęłam. Perspektywa Czkawki Astrid pocałowała mnie w policzek i się zmyła. A ja, jak głupek stałem przed jej domem sparaliżowany. Wpatrywałem się nieobecnymi oczami w drzwi, w których przed chwilą zniknęła. Nagle usłyszałem gruby, męski głos nawołujący mnie spowrotem do rzeczywistości. Nie zwracałem na niego większej uwagi, ale coś mną potrząsło. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Pyskacza we własnej osobie. - Cześć młody. Co ty tu stoisz i mokniesz jak yak na polu w czasie godów? - '' Pyskacz i te jego teksty. - Yyyy... Wiesz może która godzina? - Tak, 18:30. - Co!? Przecież ojciec mnie zabije! Miałem być w domu dobre dwie godziny temu...! - A no. - Nie pomagasz - popatrzyłem na niego wściekłym wzrokiem. - A cóżeś ty robił do tej pory? - Byłem zajęty.- oznajmiłem stanowczo. Nie miałem zamiaru zwieżać się przyjacielowi mojego ojca i szkolnemu pedagogu jednocześnie. - Coś ja tu widzę, że ty nie w humorze. Co ty na to, że pomagałeś mi w papierach? - Dobra. Dzięki. - on dobrze zna mojego ojca i wie, że będzie ostro wściekły. Jak ja mu jestem wdzięczny, że mi pomaga. - Pójdę z tobą do twojego domu, bo i tak mam sprawę do Stoicka. - A mogę wiedzieć jaką? - zaraz mi wszystko wyśpiewa. Nigdy nie umiał trzymać języka za zębami. - Chciałem spytać się go, czy zorganizowałby na dzień dziecka wycieczkę do Aqua Parku. - Fajny pomysł, ale chodźmy już, bo chyba się przeziębiłem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania